Togepi
Togepi is one of Pooh's friends and Misty's best friend in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. Togepi is a Normal type Pokémon, but is only a baby, so it often lends its own brand of moral support to make up for its lack of use against Pooh's enemies, although, unbeknownst to Misty or Pooh and friends, Togepi possesses the ability to secretly use the random and powerful Metronome attack... Trivia *Togepi had its first apperance in Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH. *Togepi joined Pooh and the others in the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga. *Togepi joined Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Togepi made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, and Pooh's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians. *Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Woody Woodpecker in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. *Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Togepi guest stared with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Sebastian the Crab in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Togepi will meet Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *Togepi will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in the Winnie the Pooh/Back to the Future films. *Togepi will meet Littlefoot in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''. *Togepi will join Pooh and the others in Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas. *Togepi will join Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II''. *Togepi will join Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Togepi will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Togepi will join Littlefoot, Cartman, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Togepi will join Pooh and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones. *Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Togepi, along with Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4''. *Togepi, along with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu will guest star in every episode of ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible''. Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies